


Cobalt Blue

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She isn't Arthur and as far as he's concerned, Arthur is the only one allowed to get away with telling him to do ridiculous things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobalt Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Rainb-au meme. Pick a color, any color.

Her grin is wicked, all gleaming white teeth and curving pink lips, her eyes gleaming with a kind of devious amusement that he thinks he probably could have done _without_ this morning. And he doesn't even think about it before he's backing out of her room slowly, waving his hands in protest. She isn't _Arthur_ and as far as he's concerned, Arthur is the only one allowed to get away with telling him to do ridiculous things.  
  
"Oh come now, Merlin. Don't be silly." And really, he doesn't see anything silly about the situation. There are loads of things he'd rather be doing than standing here and having this conversation with Morgana, like mucking out Arthur's stables or slaying the Questing Beast. And as if to add insult to injury, Morgana's smile widens as she waves the object in question at him. "This will really bring out your eyes."  
  
He bolts for the door at the exact moment that she pounces, and somewhere in the ensuing scuffle (and hell, she really is stronger than Arthur) he loses his clothes, gets manhandled into a very velvety, very blue dress, elbowed in the ribs, and somehow he still manages an erection in the chaos. If anything, this just amuses her further, because she spends several long minutes settled atop his skirts just _laughing._  
  
But then there's magic brushing up beneath his skirts, and her eyes are amused but _golden_ and when her magic wraps around his cock it's all he can do to close his eyes and hope that his own magic doesn't wind up spilling out.  
  
He's going to kill Arthur for telling her about the dress incident, but perhaps the maiming can wait until afterward.


End file.
